


How Tom Stole Christmas [An Eddsworld Story]

by Lbat1901



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Both Eduardo and Mark don't really appear in the story but they're mentioned, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Dr. Seuss - Freeform, Dr. Seuss's How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Gen, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Parody, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbat1901/pseuds/Lbat1901
Summary: Yeah, yeah, Christmas isn't until December. I knowIt's that time of year again. In Durdam Lane everyone decided to make Christmas a bit more bigger and way more brighter than previous years before. However there was one person who disliked the cheerful holiday season and that person had to be Tom. Tom can't stand Christmas any longer so he plans to steal it and burn it to the ground





	1. Part 1

It was a snowy Christmas Eve in England and everyone was excited since it's almost that time of year again. That's right, it's going to be Christmas, a holiday where you can go full out on decorations similar to that of Halloween. On Durdam Lane, all residents decided to make Christmas a bit bigger and brighter than before. Christmas lights on gutters along with lawn ornaments showing either jolly Old St. Nicolas, a reindeer, or a snowman. Despite everyone getting their work caught up there was one person that wasn't in the spirit. That one person had to be Thomas Ridgewell also known simply as Tom. 

You see Tom had always hated Christmas ever since he was a small child and that he is known to be a Jehovah's Witness. Ever year, Tom attempts to kill Santa and he usually fails; however, this time was different. "Hey Tom, if you're just going to stand there you might as well give me those Christmas lights by you. We're decorating the tree" said Tord. "Yeah, a tree that I found" said Matt with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I got it" said Tom. Tom picks up the Christmas lights before going over to Tord and handing them to him. 

Edd wanted to celebrate Christmas with a bigger tree....which was so tall that it was able to fit inside his own house. At first Tom only had a look of disbelief before realizing that Edd had invited Tord over and not to mention, Tom hates his guts but he'll let it slide....for now. "Thanks for your help Tord" said Edd. "No problem Edd. I'm glad that I was able to take time off especially for the holidays" said Tord. "Yay! Oh that reminds me, I've made everyone hot chocolate" said Matt. Matt then hurries over to the kitchen to get the hot chocolate while Edd, Tord, and Tom sat down at the table. 

"So with that out of the way, what should the next big thing be?" asked Edd. "I don't know, you've planned this didn't you? It's best if you decide" said Tord. "Ah you're right. After having hot chocolate, do you guys want build a snowman together just like old friends?" asked Edd. "Sure, whatever I guess" said Tom. "Oh come on Tom, what's with the sour mood? You never turned down something like building a snowman before" said Tord while nudging Tom's arm with his elbow. "Oh when did you know, commie?" asked Tom. 

"Guys, I have the hot chocolate. Careful, it's hot" said Matt. The boys took each a mug of hot chocolate of their own and talked on what it seemed for about 10 minutes. "Can we go build a snowman now? I'm starting to get bored staying indoors" complained Matt. "Sure. Let's get building guys" said Edd. Soon the boys finished on what was left of their hot chocolate and started cleaning up before getting on their coats, hats, boots, and anything that they need for the cold weather outside. "Hey Tom, aren't you coming?" asked Edd who noticed that Tom didn't put anything on. 

"You guys go on ahead. I'll just stay here and do something else" said Tom. "Okay then, we'll come back inside if it gets too cold or that Matt hurts himself somehow" said Edd. Edd, Matt, and Tord soon goes outside to start building a snowman while Tom goes back to his room. While inside his room Tom looks out the window to see a snowman being built by Edd along with Matt helping him, suddenly they were both hit by snowballs only to see Tord. Then all three then threw a snowball fight leaving Tom disgusted at the sight. "Sounds like someone's a little unhappy am I right?" asked Future Tom. 

"How did you- yeah I'm unhappy and you should you know. It's Christmas a holiday that I despise with a burning passion" said Tom. "Heh of course I know. We're the same person after all" said Future Tom with a slight chuckle. "That's not even the worse thing. On Christmas Day, everyone on this stupid block will all come together in the town square and make a whole lot of noise which I hate" said Tom who shivered at the thought just before adding on saying "And let's not forget that all of Durdam Lane will all join hands together and sing Christmas carols once it hits that 8 o' clock in the morning mark". "They've always done that. I never understand why though. Do they realize that it's freezing in the morning?" asked Future Tom. "I'm not worried about that. It's just the fact that they'll sing, and sing, and sing, sing, sing, sing, and sing. I've put up with this nonsense for how many years of living here now? There has to be a way to stop this celebration. What do I have to do steal....Christmas? Oh yeah....." said Tom as he suddenly came up an idea. 

What Tom came up was an idea alright, a real grinch-tastic idea that's pure evil as he gave off a sinister grinch smile while a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Looks like you have an idea" said Future Tom. "That right! I'm going to steal Christmas once and for all, come on we have work to do" said Tom. Both Tom and Future Tom left the room to start getting materials on what Tom needs to steal Christmas. First he brought a sleigh more like had Future Tom threaten the show owner with a laser pistol, then Tom brought some sewing needles and a couple of thread, and finally some large sack bags along with 10 flamethrowers. Soon afterwards, Tom begins sewing together a replica of Santa's outfit till he was done. 

"Are you done yet? I can't keep looking through magazines forever" said Future Tom. As a response, Tom opens the door to his room allowing Future Tom to come in and see Tom wearing his Santa outfit along with a white beard. "So what do you think? Do I look like Santa?" asked Tom. "Yes you do. I am impressed" said Future Tom. "Hehehe....thank you" said Tom with a smile. "Tom, we're back from the snowball- I mean mall" rang Matt's voice. 

"Oh crap! I don't have time to change out of this. Can you do me this one favor and be me?" asked Tom. "Sure" said Future Tom. Tom then quickly goes over to his closet and closes the door. "Oh there you are. I thought you would come out of your room after we came back, but that doesn't matter. While we were on our way back, I slipped on some ice and now my hand is all red. I'm fine for now, but it hurts" said Matt. "Oh that's very unfortunate and fortunate to know. What do you want?" asked Future Tom. "First off cool visor and second, we're going to be watching Christmas movies and I was wondering if you would like to watch them with us" said Matt. 

"Uh yeah sure. I'll be right there, just give me a minute or two" said Future Tom. "Good! We'll be waiting for you. Don't be late" said Matt before turning to leave. "Man that was close" said Future Tom. Suddenly a hand grabbed Future Tom by the neck only to reveal Tom who looked angry. "What did you just agree to? You know I can't stand Christmas" said Tom while gripping his hand tighter. "I'm sorry.......it's just that in the future, I have a new found appreciation for Christmas....." said Future Tom as his breathe was slowly cutting out. "That may be true, but as of now on this present day, I still hate Christmas. Understand?" asked Tom. Future Tom nods his head just before Tom lets go of of his neck. "Now if you excuse me, I need to....watch Christmas movies. I'll be back tonight just so we can start our plan" said Tom. Tom soon leaves the room and heads to the living room.


	2. Part 2

"So how was watching Christmas movies?" asked Future Tom. "Long and painful" said Tom while thinking back at the thought. "Are we waiting for everyone to go to sleep or are we just going to sneak in while they're not looking?" asked Future Tom. "We're going to wait till they go to bed. Once they're asleep we can easily sneak down their chimney and take down all of their Christmas decorations" said Tom before laughing maniacally. "Man, I'm beat. I really had a great time" said Tord. "Yeah and it sure was a lot of fun, but it's getting close to 11 o' clock" said Edd. 

"Oh yeah, you're right. I'm going to leave cookies out for Santa" said Matt. "And this should be our cue, just give a while and we're good to go" said Tom. After a couple of minutes, Edd, Tord, and Matt went to bed leading both Tom and Future Tom to carry out their plan. Tom and Future Tom began taking down all of the decorations including the tree before going outside and putting the now filled up sacks onto the sleigh. "That was fun, now let's head to the next house" said Tom as he was eating the cookies that Matt left out. The two thieves went to the house right next to Edd's while carrying a ladder. 

Future Ton holds the ladder as Tom climbs up to the rooftop with a couple of sacks. Once on the roof, Tom climbs into chimney before giving off a small smirk as he went down it. Tom eventually made his way into the house before doing exactly the same thing that he did back at Edd's house. Tom took down the stockings, removed blinking Christmas lights, along with other decorations before sending a sack back up the chimney one by one. After that Tom begins stuffing the tree up the chimney only to have one of the many ornaments fall off of the tree and rolled away from the room and into another one. Jon who was sleeping suddenly woken up to the sound the ornament before getting up and walking over to it. 

He picks it up and goes to living room to put it back on the tree only to see Tom who he believed to be Santa. "Santa, why are you taking our tree? Why Santa why? Have we been naughty?" asked Jon. Tom who was caught in the act knew that Jon was going to blow his cover but Tom suddenly came up with a lie and it was a quick one. "Oh Jon, I'm taking this tree with me since it has a light that's not working. You're not in trouble. I promise to fix it back in my workshop and bring it back here. What do you say?" asked Tom with a small smile. "Okay, you can take it. Thank you Santa" said Jon before leaving the room to head back to bed. Once Jon was fast asleep, Tom continued to stuffed up the tree till it eventually went up the chimney. 

Future Tom placed all of the sacks onto sleigh just before Tom comes down the ladder. "So who's house did you steal from?" asked Future Tom. "Oh it's just Eduardo and his goons, but that doesn't matter now since I've took all of their decorations" said Tom before laughing. Both Tom and Future Tom climbed into the sleigh as the sacks were already in the sleigh. "If this is a sleigh, where's the reindeer?" asked Future Tom. "Reindeer? We don't need any reindeer, this sleigh is rocket powered which allows us to fly all around Durdam Lane in one trip" said Tom. Tom starts the engine and the sleigh takes off into the sky. While in the sky Tom puts a mix tape into the sleigh's built in stereo before pressing play as Tom and Future Tom continued their raiding spree as a song played in the background during the whole time.

You're a mean one, Mr. Ridgewell   
You really are a heel  
You're as cuddly as a cactus  
You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Ridgewell   
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel

 

Just face the music, you're a monster, Mr. Ridgewell, yes, you are  
Your heart's an empty hole  
Your brain is full of twisted ideas  
You've got flames in your soul, Mr. Ridgewell   
I wouldn't even touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole

 

You know, if you ask that stupid commie or anyone of Durdam Lane  
No one's denyin'

 

You're a Jehovah's Witness, Mr. Ridgewell   
You have termites in your smile  
You have all the bitter tender sweetness  
Of a seasick Eduardo, Mr. Ridgewell  
Given the choice between you  
I'd take the seasick Eduardo

 

At the time when the song ended, Durdam Lane was pitch black since all of the decorative Christmas lights have been taken down. "I did it! I actually stole Christmas!" said Tom. "Congratulations, you did it" said Future Tom. "Heh, it's almost 8 o' clock. Wait and watch all of Durdam Lane get up in joy only to find out that their Christmas has been stolen by me. Now get those blowtorches ready" said Tom. As Future Tom was getting out the blowtorches, the sun was already starting to rise. "Here it comes. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction" said Tom in excitement. 

Tom gets out a device which revealed to be connected to a camera system inside Edd's house. The camera picked up Matt who got up with a start before running towards the living room. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, it's Christmas morning. I can't wait to see all the presents. I'm sure that I'll- oh my god it can't be" said Matt while stopping in his tracks. "Heheh....oh yes it is Matt, I took all of decorations including the tree. What do you have to say bout them apples?" asked Tom while smiling in glee. "Look at all of these presents" said Matt. "Wait presents? No, I took them. Let me see and oh what the? Why are there presents under the tree? I thought- I thought I took everything" said Tom who was shocked. 

What Tom saw was that the tree was back in its original place along with all the decorations. "HOW CAN THIS BE!? I literally took everything! Who brought everything back?" asked Tom who was so in much anger and confusion. "Uh you might need to see this" said Future Tom. What Tom saw next happened to be Santa Claus who was riding in his sleigh through the sky. "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas everybody!" said Santa while flying away. As soon as Santa was out of sight, Tom who was just standing in the cloud snow felt something that day and that one something just so happened to be that his heart grew three sizes in deep hatred. "GOD DARN IT!!!" yelled Tom. "Hey, it looks like everyone is starting to sing together" said Future Tom. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Tom as he covered his ears as all of Durdam Lane started singing in holiday cheerfulness.


End file.
